Une petite tasse vernis
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Elle est anonyme, ce n'est qu'une silhouette dans la bataille. Son nom n'est pas un de ceux qui vont marqué l'histoire. Pourtant elle aussi a fait la guerre et en a payé le tribu. Elle se meurt sous ces décombres alors que non loin d'elle des voix pleurent un des leurs.


Elle tente de respirer à s'en perforer les poumons. Mais rien n'y fait chaque bouffée d'air est pire que la précédente.  
Les monceaux de pierres qui appuient sur sa poitrine l'empêchent d'avaler d'importantes goulées d'air.  
Son poignet droit s'est cassé sous l'impact, et non loin de sa main ouverte elle voit un bout de sa baguette dépasser de sous des gravats.  
De fines particules, mélange de gravats, poussière et mortier, saturent l'air et viennent tapisser sa gorge ouverte dans un cri muet.

Un morceau de mur tombé sur elle l'empêche de hurler pour qu'on vienne la secourir. Non loin d'elle elle entend des gens se lamenter sur la mort d'une autre victime de l'explosion. Elle prie pour que quelqu'un ai l'idée de regarder sous les décombres.  
Alors en attendant qu'ils la trouvent elle tache de respirer. Une inspiration après l'autre. Elle les compte afin de tenter de se calmer et de réguler sa respiration hachée par la peur, et cette poussière qui s'infiltrait dans son nez, sa bouche et qui au contact de sa salive formait une pâte qui l'asphyxiait petit à petit.

Elle se mit à paniquer suite à cette constations. Elle allé crever ici prisonnière de ces murs effondrés. Elle tente de remuer mais rien n'y fait les gravats reposant sur elle tel une chape de plomb. Elle ne parvient qu'à s'épuiser et émettre de faibles râles entrecoupés d'inhalations hachées par le manque d'oxygène. Ces faibles cris sont inaudibles au sein de la bataille qui fait rage. Des cris et sorts lui parviennent de façon étouffée.

La jeune fille essaya à nouveau de se calmer et d'oublier cette poche d'air qui semblent diminuer de plus en plus vite, au milieu des éboulis et de la poussière qui tourbillonnent.  
Fermant les yeux elle vit devant ses yeux se former une image, une image qui devient de plus en plus net au fur à mesure qu'elle grossit devant ses paupières closes.  
Elle se revit dans l'atelier de potier de son père. C'est un endroit dont elle chérit le souvenir avec nostalgie. A chaque fois qu'elle rentre de Poudlard elle s'empresse de remiser sa valise dans sa chambre et file rejoindre son père dans le salon afin qu'ils aillent tout deux à l'atelier. Et là le nez dans l'argile elle se sent heureuse.

L'air se fait de plus en plus épais et l'emplâtre poussiéreux qui assèche sa bouche l'empêche de déglutir comme il faut.  
Ne cédant pas à la panique elle entreprend de se rappeler la sensation de l'argile humide contre sa peau. La sensation indescriptible de sentir l'argile prendre forme sous ses doigts.  
Le bruit de pas qui vient vers elle la sort de sa bulle, elle allait être sauvée, enfin.  
Rassurée elle se replonge au fond des souvenirs afin d'oublier la peur qui lui tenaille toujours le ventre.  
Devant ses yeux le sourire de son père danse devant ses yeux. Il était tellement heureux de partager cette passion avec elle. La poterie lui avait appris la patience et donné le gout du travail bien fait. Son père lui avait un jour expliqué que jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'utiliser la magie pour faire sortir un objet de la glaise. Il aime trop travailler la terre avec ses mains et voir se dégager doucement un vase, un bibelot de sa gangue protectrice pour faire cela en quelques coup de baguette. Le jour où elle avait créer sa première oeuvre elle avait vraiment compris ses paroles. Depuis ce jour au milieu de la joli vaisselle en porcelaine bien rangée dans le vaisselier on aperçoit une tasse en terre cuite vernis. Une minuscule tasse, pas parfaite certes mais assez belle pour que son père s'en serve chaque matin pour son petit déjeuner.  
C'est l'image de cette petite tasse verte et or comme les feuilles qui change de robe à l'automne qu'elle emporta avec elle lorsqu'elle s'évanouit et que l'obscurité l'engloutie.


End file.
